Don't tell Me
by Mezzy-Pen
Summary: Gar and Asher's view on some times together, and how it made them feel. Slash! Don't like, don't read. And Dathne Bashing! A one shot song fic!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own this song or the characters, just the plot.

**Song:** Good Enough by Sarah McLaughlin. (In italics)

**Pairing:** Gar/Asher, Asher/Dathne.

**Warnings:** This is a slight slash, mainly one sided. Lots of Dathne bashing. Oh, and some swearing.

* * *

**Don't tell me**

_Hey your glass is empty_

_It's a hell of a long way home_

_Why don't you let me take you_

_I__t's no good to go alone_

Gar looked at the sad face of Asher over the rim of his wine glass as he took a long sipped from the vintage liquid; he couldn't help the swell of sadness that he got from looking into those large brown eyes. He couldn't help the sympathy that swam in his eyes, or the heartache that was restricting every beat of his heart. Yes, the heart ache was a usually thing from Prince Gar to feel nowadays. Ever since Asher had stepped into his life he had felt Barl forsaken heartache, every time he left to go see Dathne and the lost look in his eyes every time he return.

And this is why Gar just wanted him to leave, to get away from that horrid woman, that couldn't feel anything even if it slapped right across that stupid face of hers. Too which Gar would more happily do, but he would never hurt Asher like that bitch did. Gar leaned over and refilled Asher glass again, hoping the alcohol would make the sadness leave his eyes, and the easy going smile light up his face again. No, he didn't want Asher to walk out of his life, but he wanted that woman away from him. But it didn't matter Asher always went back for more, it was like his drug. Gar didn't understand, but he knew that if Asher left he would follow him.

_I never would have opened up_

_But you seemed so real to me_

_After all the bullshit I've heard_

_It's refreshing not to see_

_I don't have to pretend_

_She doesn't expect it from me_

The prince of Lur sat in his library mulling over another old tomb of the history of his land, Asher was leaning casually against the door frame watching him intently. It took awhile for Gar to realise he was there, and when he did he had the grace to blush and give him a helpless smile.

"Fourth century." He said answering the question before Asher had time to ask it, it had become a sort of ritual between over the last few months. Asher grinned widely, as he slandered over to the desk and perched himself on the edge. Gar leaned back in his seat and stretched like a cat, cracking noises filled the air as he did so.

"Gar, that sound is not natural for anyone to do." The Prince just grinned lazily at him. "Anyway, are you going anything tonight? Saying that you are, and then bury yourself in work and books, doesn't count either Gar!" Asher voice slightly raised by the end, and Gar just chuckled on how well he knew him by now.

"No, I have the evening free. But I really want to read this book; it is really quite interesting if you gave it go." Asher snorted, then he grabbed his friend arms and dragged him out of the room, on the way out the past Darren who gave Asher and Gar an outrageous look to which Asher ignore and Gar gave a hopeless shrug off his shoulders. Asher finally let go off him just outside the stables, where he was allowed to mount Ballodair and ride after his friend. They rode for hours until they reached Asher's desired place, it was Salbert's Eyrie. With their legs dangling over the edge, they drunk laughed, and talked about things, small and big. The words flowed like water over their tongues, and some were words no one else had heard and never would. It was the best night Gar had ever had.

_Don't tell me I haven't been good to you_

_Don't tell me I have never been there for you_

_Don't tell me why_

_Nothing is good enough_

To Say Gar was angry when Asher came back one night valiantly holding back his tears would have been an understatement, he was down right livid! That little whore! How could she just do that to Asher, he had so much right to go give her a piece of his mind at that very moment and…and…that would mean leaving Asher, which he wouldn't go even if his life depended in it at the moment. The soft sobs coming from the strong man at his shoulder, was particularly killing Gar straight though his heart. She really didn't deserve Asher, but he would be there for him. Always.

_Hey little girl would you like some candy_

_Your momma said that it's ok_

_The door is open come on outside_

_No I can't come out today_

Asher watched Gar hand over small treats to the orphaned children, smiling slightly at the cuteness of the scene in front of him wishing he could capture it to keep forever. He was slightly shocked when Gar pulled him over to join in with the games the children were playing, though there was a darkness and hole in his heart that Dathne had create Gar always seem to fill it with light.

It was later that night, almost midnight, when Asher poked his head into Gar room to find the Prince still wide awake in his bed. Asher turned away not wanting to disturb the prince, but it was to late he was spotted.

"Asher?" The soft cool voice called to him, unable to resist he turned back to his prince. Attempting to look casual, he leaned against the door frame like always. Gar saw right though him, setting his book aside he shifted over and lifted up his covers. Smiling shyly Asher closed the door and darted over, huddling next to Gar, feeling incredibly safe and loved. Blowing out his candle the prince laid next to him, running his long fingers though his hair whilst rubbing soothing circles on his back. That night Asher fell asleep listening to the soothing thrum of Gar's heartbeat, and it was the most sweetest lullaby he had ever heard.

_It's not the wind that cracked your shoulder_

_And threw you to the ground_

_Who's there that makes you so afraid_

_You're shaken to the bone_

_And I don't understandY_

_ou deserve so much more than this._

The Prince of Lur looked on horrified at the sight of Asher's back, how the criss-cross of cut that were so fresh and deep. The rivulets of blood steamed down his back like tiny rivers, matching the tears that flowed down Gar's cheeks. Gar was so unsure what to do, other than to take the other man into his arms and comfort him as the sobs began. Asher held onto his Prince even when Darren came into the room, but he didn't care, all he cared about was gone now. His Da, Dathne, and now his dreams.

"I ain't got nothing left!" He cried in despair, which made Gar tense underneath and stop his tender ministrations. Swallowing thickly, he pressed a kiss to the top of the thick hair and said,

"You still got me and I'm not going anywhere."

_So don't tell me why_

_He's never been good to you_

_Don't tell me why_

_He's never been there for you_

_Don't you know that why_

_Is simply not good enough_

_So just let me try_

_And I will be good to you_

_Just let me try_

_And I will be there for you_

_I'll show you why_

_You're so much more than good enough..._

Asher didn't know what to do, what to think, he just felt so numb inside. Gar was gone, he had left him all by himself. He promised he wouldn't leave him. Ranting all these hurtful feeling to Gar effigy, he felt a little better but realised it wasn't going to bring him back to him. Not really sure if he could deal with living without him by his side, he stroked the cheek of his prince, his friend, and his lover.

"You were ta best thing that ever happen to me, and your gone." Swallowing past his grief, he summoned what ever pride he had left, to make him carry on living. With a final stroke he turned away, stopping at the door way to say once last thing.

"I love you Gar."


End file.
